Locker
}} Locker is a Chinese prison map in Phantom Forces. It was released in update 4.2.0. Overview Prison Break is a primarily subterranean map, with a few different major areas. An outside area provides access to a helipad, the main entrance and the storage room. Inside the blacksite are a multitude of prison cells, as well as accommodations for any personnel on site. Many of the walls inside have been blown out. Landmarks * Medical Wing * Cafeteria * Central Area * Storage Section * Heli Pad Objectives Strategy The prison map contains several cell blocks and large hallways, most leading to the side of the mountain, where that if any player were to fall over the ledge, they will be killed instantly. In all of this, the hallways are proven to be a bit of a dangerous spot for any inexperienced players to be there, as intense firefighting takes place there. Cells are potentially used as a hiding spot for those who were about to reload a weapon, specifically an LMG that fires with the belt-fed magazine (M60 for example) that required a lengthy reloading process, one which, if you perform this while on combat, you will be killed before the user even finished reloading. This reloading process gives enemy combatants an opportunity to finish you off without giving you time to run, and you will be left with a quick-sense reaction skill of using a secondary or melee weapon/ Shotguns and Light Machine Guns are said to perform best on open areas, like the large hallways, but PDW's are also said to perform best in CQC situations, or those who are in favor of doing so in narrow passageways. Snipers might be ideal in long hallways, but with less cover, and having yourself in a proximate location making yourself an easy target, it was not possible, however, so DMR's, weapons that fires in semi-auto, and do not have a bolt-action feature, might be the alternative, though that requires a user to spam-click while trying to aim skillfully, and precisely at the enemy. Those who were outside of prison should watch your step (though that wasn't the case) and stay away from the tall ledge. Players who were trying to flee or escape from the enemy's line of fire may have a small chance of being an unlucky person to end up falling into their eternal void/abyss, and instant death. Trivia * Locker was formerly known as "Prison Break" before update 4.11.0. * There are Chinese characters around the map, indicating the map is based in China. * Locker is a version of the map Operation Locker from Battlefield 4, only having the main panopticon (Charlie Flag) removed to make way for the infantry focused gameplay of Phantom Forces. ** This is also the case for Ravod 911, which is a version of the Battlefield 4 map Zavod 311. * Prison Break used to be called Black Site during its construction and testing phase. ** A black site is a location that is deliberately kept secret from any prying eyes. Most black sites are not even marked in military documents. In popular culture, black sites are often used for torture or secret military projects. * In the cafeteria, there are blood spatters that do not match the in-game blood spatters created when a player dies. * Prison Break and Rig are the only two maps with out-of-bounds hazards, excluding Reservoir, and Skyrise, both were in Testing Place. In total, there are 4 maps in Phantom Forces that have a type of hazard that kills players instantly if they deliberately or accidentally fall off from the map by any means. * In the staff area of the Ghost's spawn area, there is a picture in a computer of Mekakucity Actors, featuring the main characters from the anime adaption. Mekakucity Actors was an anime adaption of the Kagerou Project, which was aired in Japan in 2014 from April 12th to June 18th.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kagerou_Project * In the High Security cells section, there is a hidden room with a Poster of Pop Team Epic References Category:Maps